Brock's Vulpix
Brock's Vulpix (Japanese: タケシのロコン Takeshi's Rokon) was the second Pokémon acquired by Brock in the group's travels through Kanto in the anime, and his fourth overall. History Vulpix was given to Brock by Suzie in the episode Pokémon Fashion Flash. Suzie was Brock's idol, and Vulpix took a liking to him, which was surprising, as the little Pokémon had a very snobbish nature. It even liked Brock's homemade Pokémon food. It drove away Team Rocket with a very powerful Fire Spin, driving home the point that a focus on outer beauty could eclipse a Pokémon's inner strength. Impressed with the way Brock cared for his Geodude and Ash's Pikachu, Suzie decided that Brock might be able to take better care of Vulpix than she could. Like many of Brock's Pokémon, Vulpix received very little screentime compared to the Pokémon of other main characters. When it was featured, Brock was often seen grooming and pampering it. This led to events in The Ninja Poké-Showdown, where Misty offered to trade her Psyduck for Vulpix, being sick of her Psyduck's headache and annoyed at Brock's compliments of Vulpix. Later the group met the Eevee brothers in The Battling Eevee Brothers who were throwing an evolution party for their younger brother Mikey to evolve his Eevee. Pyro of the Eevee Brothers offered Brock a Fire Stone to evolve Vulpix. However, Brock declined, saying that he didn't want to force Vulpix to evolve if it didn't want to. Brock lent it to Misty when she was competing in the Queen of the Princess Festival contest in Princess vs. Princess and wanted a more balanced team (Ash also let her borrow Pikachu and Bulbasaur for the contest). It was seen defeating a Tangela with Flamethrower en route to the final. However, it was defeated easily by Jessie's Lickitung's tongue attack. Vulpix auditioned for the lead role in Pokémon in Love, Cleavon Schpielbunk's film, in Lights, Camera, Quacktion!. However, it abandoned the stage once it became apparent that the lead Wigglytuff was impossibly picky. Brock also used Vulpix to help Ash train sometimes, as in The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis, when it fought Pikachu in a training match, resulting in the two of them discovering the ruins of Pokémopolis. In this battle, it was revealed that Vulpix could use Quick Attack. Orange Archipelago When Brock decided to live at Professor Ivy's Lab in Poké Ball Peril, Vulpix resided there with him until his return in A Tent Situation. Johto Vulpix battled Miki's Skarmory in Hot Matches!. Its Flamethrower was dodged by Skarmory via Agility. Vulpix attempted to outrun Skarmory with its own speed, but Skarmory used Steel Wing on Vulpix, causing massive damage to Vulpix and knocking it out. Brock later met up with Suzie again in Johto and returned Vulpix to her in Beauty and the Breeder, saying at the time that he had always felt that Vulpix wasn't really his and he was just looking after it for a time. Brock and Suzie later entered the Pokémon Beauty Contest as partners with Vulpix being their Pokémon of choice for the event. It also reappeared in a flashback in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. Personality and characteristics As with Brock's other Pokémon he received in Kanto, Vulpix had shown very little personality. It is very temperamental and untrusting to new people, as seen when it used Flamethrower on Misty in Pokémon Fashion Flash. Suzie explained that Vulpix doesn't like being touched by strangers. It was also shown to be quite snobbish in its debut episode by not taking a liking to most people, and in Lights, Camera, Quacktion!, when it left the stage because a Wigglytuff was not to its liking. However, it was very trusting of Brock, and in later episodes Brock was seen grooming it while all of the groups Pokémon were out. Brock once said that Vulpix was like the supermodel of the Pokémon world. Category:My Pokemon Category:Foxes Category:Tail Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Animals Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Familiars Category:Pokemon Universe